Whispers from the Heart
by kitsune22
Summary: A ghost from Faye's past shows up bearing gifts of danger and malice! Spike steps in to save the day and surprises Faye with a kiss beneath the moonlight!`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````


Whispers from the Heart- Cowboy BeBop Fan Fiction  
  
"Faye! Get down!" Spike yelled over the roar of gunfire.  
  
Faye ducked down, narrowly avoiding the spray of bullets that hurtled in her direction and scrambled to safety behind a stack of old crates. A few feet away, Spike was also huddled behind a protective stack of barrels and crates, an annoyed look plastered on his sweaty face.  
  
Somehow, this bounty head had managed to engage them in a shoot out they had both hoped to avoid. Val Damaskinos, a rather nebbish looking man with a noticeable limp in his right leg, was wanted on both Callisto and Mars for the illegal distribution of a dangerous hallucinogen. For two years now he had somehow managed to elude the authorities and had made a fortune selling the hallucinogen on the black market.  
  
Huddled behind the stack of crates, Faye watched in frustration as Damaskinos bolted from the alleyway and out into the streets. Shoving curious, yet petrified onlookers aside, he dashed across the busy street and raced towards the parking lot where both Faye and Spike had docked their ships.  
  
"What the.hey!" Faye exclaimed in disbelief as she realized that the bounty head was making a getaway with her ship, the ever-efficient Redtail.  
  
She made a mad dash from the alleyway and sprinted across the street with Spike following closely behind her, both narrowly avoiding getting run over by the oncoming vehicles. She arrived in the lot just as Damaskinos took off leaving the angry Faye enveloped in a cloud of exhaust and dust. Spike stopped abruptly behind her.  
  
"C'mon," he commanded, "We can take my ship! He's not getting away from us that easily!"  
  
Faye followed Spike to his ship as he hopped into the tiny cockpit of the Swordfish II. She paused and stared at him apprehensively.  
  
"You know I really don't think there's enough space for the two of us." She grumbled. Being in such close quarters with Spike Spiegel was the last thing she needed.  
  
Spike glared at her. "Look, do you want to catch this guy or not?" he snarled in his usual short-tempered manner. "I can always do this on my own and keep the 2 million woolongs!"  
  
Faye bristled at his last words. "Like hell you will!"  
  
She climbed into the cockpit and positioned herself in front of Spike's slender yet well-muscled build. It was as uncomfortable as hell and the constant rush of his breath against the back of her neck was driving her crazy. Faye closed her eyes and drew in a deep steadying breath. Spike revved up his ship and shot into the sky after Damaskinos. With every twist and turn of the tiny aircraft, Faye felt Spike's lean body rubbing against hers. It was going to be a long evening!  
  
****************************************  
  
"Now don't go gambling this all away in one night." Spike drawled as one hour later after having successfully apprehended Damaskinos, he handed Faye's transfer card back to her. They were standing in the bank next to the automated money transfer system where he had just placed Faye's share of the reward money into her account.  
  
She snatched the card from his hand and fanned herself seductively with it. "Now since when are you concerned about how I spend my money?" she queried in a husky voice.  
  
Spike lowered his eyes and turned away, an arrogant smirk on his lips. "I don't!" he drawled. "It just means that if you do, you won't be able to pay me back the 30 thousand woolongs you owe me."  
  
"Hmph!" Faye grunted as she glared at him. He could be such an ass sometimes.  
  
Her face suddenly grew hot as the memory of his body pressed up behind hers, hot breath streaming down her neck, flashed before her eyes. Spike glanced at her suspiciously. Her reddened face bore a slightly distracted, slightly flustered expression.  
  
"What's with you?" he demanded, the fatigue of the chase suddenly bearing down on him.  
  
"Uh.I'm just a little uh.." Faye fumbled with her words, feeling frustrated and annoyed with her ever-increasing lust for the seemingly unreachable Spike.  
  
"FAYE? Hey, Faye Valentine? Is that you?"  
  
The unfamiliar voice originated from somewhere behind her and glad for the distraction, Faye turned around to find herself face to face with a handsome dark haired, blue eyed stranger.  
  
"It's me Faye! Rem Perkins from Ganymede! Don't you remember me?"  
  
Faye's original annoyance returned and her welcoming expression dissolved into displeasure.  
  
"Oh hey Rem, long time no see. How's it going?" she asked not really caring much for a response and secretly praying that he wouldn't reply but simply vanish from sight. This was Rem Perkins, an ex-lover who had the definite tendencies of a psychotic stalker.  
  
"It's great to see you again Faye!" Rem continued enthusiastically. He was either completely ignorant to Faye's lack of interest at his presence or very determined. "I've been looking for you all over. I just couldn't understand why you disappeared on me like that on our date on Ganymede!"  
  
Faye rolled her eyes in exasperation. "That was two years ago Rem." She muttered.  
  
"You know what that means don't you? You still owe me a date Faye. How about tonight? I know this great little seafood restaurant near the docking stations." Rem's eyes blazed with excitement and something else. Something Faye wasn't too quick to recognize. Something Spike knew all to well. He frowned.  
  
"C'mon Faye, It'll be just like old times! I can pick you up at 9:00, right after I've finished with my meeting with the board of directors for Mars Industrial Builders." Rem spoke sincerely. "I'm the director of marketing affairs for the company."  
  
"Mars Industrial Builders? You seemed to have moved up quite a bit Rem," Faye spoke sweetly, visions of fur coats and pent house suites suddenly dancing before her eyes. "I'd love to go out with you again! Why don't we meet back here later?" Rem's eyes narrowed. "Wonderful! I'll be looking forward to seeing you again Faye. I've got some really big plans for you my dear!" His voice was filled with pleasure as he took her hand and kissed it gently.  
  
Faye watched him walking away. "Hmmm.looks like I'll be able to pay you that 30 thousand woolongs after all Spike." She smirked thinking that she'd finally hit the jackpot.  
  
Spike glanced at her sourly. "Isn't he the same guy you left Ganymede to get away from? The one who used to stalk you constantly?" he asked nonchalantly.  
  
Faye dismissed him with a wave of her slender hand. "Like I said Spike, that was two years ago. Rem has moved up in life now. He's probably a much better person than he used to be!" she retorted loftily.  
  
Spike lowered his eyes. "Oh sure. And I guess being on the board of directors of the Mars Industrial Builders and having more money than he did 2 years ago makes him less psychotic and capable of murder." He griped sarcastically.  
  
Faye glanced at him curiously. "Do I detect a note of jealousy in your voice?" she demanded in her sexiest tone, utterly fascinated with the idea of Spike feeling envious of another man when it came to her love life.  
  
Spike turned on her abruptly, his eyes boring into hers with an intensity that stole her breath away. His face remained completely impassive, unreadable. "Never that Faye Valentine," he uttered in a strange distant voice. "Never that."  
  
Spike turned and walked away, leaving a confused Faye standing in the middle of the bank, completely unnerved and totally oblivious to the mass of bodies swirling around her unmoving form. Once again, Spike Spiegel had managed to stupefy her.  
  
****************************************  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
Jet started at the sound of Spike's voice coming out of nowhere and accidentally snipped of a new branch on his bonsai tree.  
  
"Damnit Spike, what've I told you about sneaking up behind me?" Jet snapped.  
  
"I wasn't sneaking." Spike replied evasively as he took a pull on his cigarette. The wispy gray smoke shrouded his head, making his expression difficult to gauge.  
  
"If you're looking for Faye, she left about a half hour ago. I tried to talk her out of it but she wouldn't listen." Jet complained as he tinkered with his bonsai plant some more. "If you ask me she's just looking for trouble! That Rem guy stalked her for half a year before finally giving up. I think you should. hey Spike? Where'd he go?"  
  
Jet glanced around. The room was completely empty.  
  
"I hate it when he does that!" Jet muttered through gritted teeth, turning back to his plants.  
  
****************************************  
  
Faye felt the panic rising up to her throat as she stared apprehensively at Rem. This situation was almost impossible to fathom. Rem was on his knees before her, holding a tiny black velvet box in his hand. The gorgeous twenty-four karat pink diamond engagement ring winked bewitchingly at her.  
  
"So how about it Faye? Will you marry me?" Rem's dark eyes sparkled as he gazed up at the shocked Faye.  
  
"Well.I really wasn't expecting any of this Rem.it's." Faye was at a loss for words.  
  
Rem stood up, his gaze leveling with Faye's. "I've waited too long for this moment Faye. Please don't turn me down. I know you're probably still upset about everything that happened between us but that's all in the past." Rem's voice was desperate. "I've changed Faye. And we belong together. We always have!"  
  
Faye sighed and walked over to the metal guard railing overlooking the silken waters of the sea. In the distance, the fourth moon shone with a never-ending brilliance, casting silvery rays on the rippling waves. Dinner had been lovely and Rem had been a charming and civilized date. He even suggested that they take a stroll along the docking piers, displaying a side of romanticism that Faye had never experienced in him before. Still.  
  
"I'm sorry Rem, but I can't marry you." she murmured softly. "It just wouldn't work out. I'm Romany, a gypsy! I need my freedom."  
  
Rem's ominous chuckling turned her towards him once more. His head was lowered.  
  
"Somehow I knew you'd say something like that Faye." His tone had clouded, changed. "See how well I know you darling?"  
  
His head came up and Faye caught a glimpse of the madness in his eyes and her heart almost stopped. He advanced, cornering her, blocking any hope for escape.  
  
"You see Faye, our meeting today was no chance encounter. I've searched for you ever since you disappeared from Ganymede!" his breath was warm against her cheeks but his eyes were cold and dead. "I won't let you get away from me again Faye. We belong together. You're staying with me this time darling, one way or another."  
  
His words slid over her like an ice-cold gust of wind. Her mind was whirling and her body was shivering. Rem had not changed one bit. He was still the same old person and just as crazy, maybe more so. And like the idiot she was sometimes, she'd left her gun in the ship.  
  
"Rem, listen to me," Faye pleaded desperately. "This really isn't going to work out. There's no need for you to act up either. Let's just go our separate ways and pretend this never happened."  
  
Rem suddenly grabbed her shoulders and thrust his face into hers. A terrified squeak escaped from her mouth as she cringed away.  
  
"Don't you get it Faye?" he snarled, eyes blazing with psychotic passion. "I will never let you go! Never!"  
  
Faye's demeanor changed. She glared at him, her fear quickly mounting to fury. "Maybe you don't get it Rem," she spat angrily. "I said I'm not ready to settle down!"  
  
Rem's eyes widened in pain and his mouth formed a startled "O" as Faye's knee connected with his groin. Pain shot through him and he loosened his grip on her shoulders. She pulled away and ran past him, headed down the length of the pier. If she could simply get to her ship she could make a hasty getaway. Rem's hand shot out and grabbed her arm, bringing her to an abrupt and frightful stop. His eyes were blazing with anger and hatred. He brought his hands to her slender neck, tightening his grip. As the air was squeezed out of her lungs, Faye's vision began to blur. Her body spasmed and she slid to the ground. Rem followed, still choking her.  
  
"I won't ever let you go Faye." He whispered vehemently.  
  
Darkness swirled around Faye and she felt herself floating away. Far, far away to someplace warm and quiet. Suddenly the mist in her mind parted and Spike appeared. He seemed frantic.  
  
"Faye! Wake up!" he shouted at her.  
  
She frowned. What the hell was his problem? Couldn't she take a nap without him yelling into her damned ear so loud?  
  
Spike watched as Faye's still expression change to an annoyed frown. Her eyes fluttered open and she gasped for air. He helped her to her feet and she leaned against him unsteadily.  
  
"Wh.what happened?" she murmured groggily.  
  
She glanced past him and saw Rem's lifeless body sprawled on the ground, blood forming a crimson blanket beneath him. She gasped sharply.  
  
Spike was looking at her. "Are you okay?" his voice was unusually gentle.  
  
"Why'd you come after me?" she asked gazing up into his eyes.  
  
Spike sighed and lowered his eyes. "Because I knew you were headed for trouble coming out here with this guy. I figured if you were dead then there was definitely no way I was gonna get back that 30 thousand woolongs you owe me!"  
  
Faye flared up angrily. "Is that all?" she snapped and pulled out of his arms. She turned away. "Don't worry Spike, you'll get your money. That's all that matters to you anyway!"  
  
She was surprised to feel his hands on her shoulders and even more surprised when he turned her around. She gazed up at him questioningly. He tilted her chin upwards, lowered his head and gently brushed his lips against hers in a whisper-light motion.  
  
"That's not all that matters to me Faye." His confession was as sweet as his kiss.  
  
He gazed at her a moment, his expression once more unreadable. Then he stuffed his hands into his pockets and began walking down the pier, his body illuminated by the rays of the fourth moon. Faye touched her hand to her tingling lips. She knew she wasn't dreaming. He had kissed her. She stood still, watching as he walked off into the cool night air, her heart following, her soul already lost to the enigmatic and stirring creature that was Spike Spiegel. 


End file.
